Where Loyalties Stand
by KokoroNoHoshi
Summary: When your mother and father are fighting, do you want them to continue to kill each other? Or do you want them to just stop fighting?"
1. Akatsuki

* * *

**kay so this is my second fanfiction. yipee.**

**standard disclaimer applies**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Where Loyalties Stand**

I kept running. It was hard, yes, but I had to. If I wanted to live, that is. The running footfalls behind me draw nearer and my heart races faster. There is no way I can outrun this man. The traitor of my village, one of the strongest people I know. And no, it's _not _Sasuke. I pushed more chakra into my feet. Of course, just my luck, I'm low on my chakra reserves.

Strong arms wrapped around my shoulders. A strong pressure hit me on my neck and darkness invaded me. The last thing I heard from the man was, "She'll be a great add-on to the Akatsuki."

-

-

-

I woke up with a stiff body because I was knocked out. My green, emerald eyes looked around the room. At least Akatsuki had enough decency to put me onto a bed. My chakra was blocked. My eyes were sore. My feet were tired. I stared at ceiling for what seemed to be days when in actuality, was only an hour or so.

My attention was snapped to the door when it slowly creaked open. A large, tall man stood at the doorway with a tray of food. Kisame.

"Oi, kunoichi. Get up. Time to eat." Kisame placed the tray on the bedside table. I didn't obey. I laid there, staring. "Kunoichi, get _up._"

I waited for him to leave. But apparently, he was staying until I started eating. So I sat in a sitting position on the bed and put the food on my lap.

"What do you want from me, Kisame?" He just looked at me and my pink hair.

"It's not in my position to tell you." His eyes held a hard glint. And he left.

So I ate. Obviously, I checked for poisoning. After eating, I had to wait and wait and wait.

I was so tired of lying down, so I stood up and paced around the room. My clothes were all torn up and my Haruno clan symbol was gone with the rips and tears. I had to go outside. It was so stuffy and suffocating in this room.

My hand landed on the knob and I slowly twisted. The door opened. I choked back a loud gasp. Itachi was standing right in front of me, as if he was waiting for me to get out of the room. What surprised me the most was that-

His eyes seemed to stare at my..shoulder?

A few conclusions popped into my head.

1) he was trying to see my ANBU tattoo.

2) he didn't want to look at my face.

3) he was blind.

I went with number three.

"Sakura-san. Will you need anything during your stay here?"

What the _hell?_

Manners must have been from his upbringing.

"No. Why am I here?"

"We need you on Akatsuki."

"No." I didn't stutter. I didn't skip a beat. I am _never_ going to join Akatsuki.

A kunai was placed on her neck in a swift motion.

"Your training starts tomorrow. If you decide to leave, we'll make sure your loved ones are taken care of." Itachi walked away.

I shut my eyes tightly and breathed out. I collapsed in the hall and had my face buried in my hands. I cried but made no sound. It was just tears coming out.

"Why..."

* * *

In the meantime, Itachi was watching the pinkette from afar. He hated threatening people. He hated the blood on his hands after every kill. He made no unecessary killing.

He just hated it.

"I apologize, Sakura. It's the only way."

* * *

**yeah. It's not the greatest. I'm battling with myself as to whether I should keep it in her perspective or just have it in this first chapter.**

**Review if you like it. I'd like to see if I should continue this story. I just thought of it on a whim. **

**Hoshi_!_  
**


	2. Taking a Risk

**so like.. yeah. review. :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Where Loyalties Stand**

Dark, green eyes blinked open. Judging by her internal clock, it was around four in the morning. Around the time she usually woke up. She waited a few minutes, lying in bed. She needed a shower. A long one, at that. Conveniently, there was a towel, a bar of soap, a tube of shampoo (and conditioner too), a toothbrush, and a small brush on the end of her bed. She almost laughed at the mental image of an Akatsuki member picking these out for her. And, to top things off, the towel was _pink._

She stealthily went out of the door and into the hallway. She closed her eyes and let her chakra feel things out. She expanded all her senses and she could literally map out the entire base in her head. Bingo. There's the bathroom. She kept her eyes closed while walking towards her destination. She could see fine without really seeing. Only did Sakura open her eyes when she was in front of the bathroom.

"Finally." Sakura went in and set up everything to ready her shower. She turned the shower knob to almost all the way hot, put the tubes of shampoo and conditioner in the shower, placed her towel just outside of it, and put her brush on the sink counter. Stripping all her clothes off, she walked into the blazing hot shower. The water calmed her down.

A few minutes passed, and she stepped out. Wrapping the towel around her, she cursed at the realization that she had no clothes. She gathered all the toiletries she brought and fast walked into her room. No one had seen her. She sighed in relief.

Sakura turned around and was startled. There was clothing on her bed now. She peered at it and tried understanding who's it was. She checked the front, back, and hell, even the tag of the shirt for a name. Looking the collar, she almost fell back with shock. A small Uchiha emblem was stitched onto the cotton, navy shirt. The boxers he had provided were too big to fit her small body.

'There's no other choice. You have no more clothes..'

Sakura put the shirt on but left out the boxers. At least the shirt came halfway down her thighs, right?

She went to go back into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. Just as she was about to push the door open, Itachi opened the door in only a towel around his waist. Which was, by the way, pretty low. Sakura blushed and turned her head to look in another direction. Itachi quirked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, Itachi-san." Sakura said trying to maneuver around him. He didn't budge. "E-Excuse m-me-" He moved out of the doorframe and accidentally brushed sides with Sakura. She jerked her whole body to the opposite direction. He smirked. She quickly went inside and leaned against the now closed door. Her heartbeat went back to normal and she brushed her hair, brushed her teeth.

And to be frank, who the hell was up at around five in the morning?

Uchihas, most likely.

Sakura's eyes roamed over her body. She had nice curves, long pink hair, dazzling emerald eyes. All the traits that beauty would envy. Her eyes softened at the necklace she had on. It was a thin, black necklace holding three charms. One was Naruto's signature swirl on the left, the Uchiha fan on the right, and the Haruno circle in the middle. It was Team 7's birthday present to her before Sasuke betrayed them.

Joining Akatsuki would mark her as a traitor. But could she really risk the danger of killing all those she loved?

* * *

**So like.. yea. Review!!**

**Hoshi**_**!**_


	3. Memories Off

**Hmm. So I know I NEED to get **_**longer **_**chapters. It's pretty hard for me though so bear with me and my semi-long chapter for a while. Heehee.**

**Where Loyalties Stand**

Sakura awoke to a sharp, single knock on her door. She hated being woken up. It ruins her mood. And of course, you never want a moody Sakura. The knock was heard again and a groan was followed from the pinkette's lips.

"Come in. I'm decent." Sakura moaned into her pillow. The door opened slowly from the way the air didn't seem to hit her. Expecting it to be Kisame with her food, she wrapped her blankets tightly around her. Who knows what the Akatsuki would do to her. Imagine her surprise when she found Itachi there leaning against her doorframe with a grim face.

"Kunoichi, make your choice. We don't have time to play around anymore and wait." He knew that she would catch on. He only spoke with necessary words after all.

"_No._ I will not join Akatsuki." Her eyes held a determined blaze. His eyes seemed to grow colder and she mentally shivered.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." She shook her head fiercely. Itachi's hand fisted which went unnoticed by the blossom.

"Stop wasting your time for another answer. It will always be a no. I will stay loyal to my village; the same village that you betrayed." Sakura had her eyes closed, as if she was ready to die. Which was what she thought she would be after her impulsive, little outburst. She was ready for it, but the kunai or any other kind of torture didn't come. She opened her eyes. Itachi had his Sharingan activated that held contained fury but never came out. Sakura blinked and his eyes were back to onyx with blankness in them.

'_Maybe I'm imagining things..' _Sakura closed her eyes again and re-opened them.

He was gone.

Currently, Sakura was roaming around the base looking for something to do. She kept feeling around her with her chakra senses, looking for a kitchen. Ah, found it. She walked over there. The kitchen was plain, just like the whole base. There were white counters, one sink, a fridge, a stove, and one small almost broken-down microwave. Sakura looked around in the fridge and was disgusted by how little they had. Cabbage, pepper, and, to her surprise, a fairly large amount of fruit. Interesting.

She grabbed a peach and continued touring around. That is, until, she ran into a blonde man that looked strangely feminine.

The greeting she got was quite unexpected. This man, Deidara, had grabbed one of her arms and pulled back. The force made her drop the peach she was eating onto a nearby table. Her back was pulled up against his chest.

"State you business here."

"Uh.. I'm.. Haruno Sakura and I was captured here by some of your members." He released her immediately.

"I know, yeah. I've just always wanted to do that to someone, yeah." He grinned boyishly. He reminded her of.. Naruto…

She walked to the table and picked up her peach to resume eating. She paused halfway to her peach when it was grabbed out of her hands by Deidara.

"Thank for the peach, yeah!" He took a bite.

"Hey! That's MINE!" Sakura pounced and tried grabbing it from his skilled hands. They were both equally fast. But of course, Sakura had the brains. She memorized his moving patterns. Before he could move, Sakura's fore and middle finger hit his arm and it went limp. She gracefully caught the peach.

'_Thanks for the teachings, Hyuuga.'_

Deidara's eyes went wide. He cursed softly.

"First time a girl has beaten me at something, yeah." He smiled. Sakura went close to his arm. She snapped her finger with a small amount of chakra and instantly, he could move it again.

Sakura continued to move around the base, peach in hand, wanting to get a small bit of exercise at least. Her mind drifted to all sorts of things. Naruto, Tsunade, Konoha, chicken, which led to Sasuke, then the Betrayal, then the successful ANBU test-

_Bump._

She was so caught up in her own world that she didn't notice what was in front of her. Hence, the bump into some strong chest.

"Eh, sorry. I was preoccupied." Sakura looked up and her words died in her throat.

"Hn. And your decision hasn't changed?" Sakura gave him a glare. That gave him her answer without really saying anything.

That night, Sakura was ordered into a room by Itachi. She entered with a horrible gut feeling. Her instincts had been right. Deidara was there with a grim expression as was Itachi's. Kisame was there. Surprisingly, Sasori was there too. She turned to him.

"I thought-"

"No questions. Lie down." Sasori commanded with a deep voice.

Of course, Sakura felt just a little uncomfortable at the thought of lying down on a bed with three Akatsuki members hovering above you. Sakura ran over all the faces of those she loved. She was prepared to die. Again. A small vile with some clear liquid was shown to her.

"Sit up." Itachi held the bottle. Sakura obeyed. She feared for the worst.

"Will my death hurt?" Itachi's eyes went so much colder. As did Deidara's.

'_I guess there's my answer…' _

Itachi held the vile in one hand and another went wrapped around her small, petite waist. Sakura closed her eyes and Itachi snapped the lid off. She obediently opened her mouth, waiting for the pain. She waited a few moments. Finally, Itachi tipped the warm liquid into her mouth and gently, but swiftly, lay her body back on the bed.

Sakura felt like screaming, but her mouth went dry and she couldn't speak. She wanted to feel her body again, but everything was numb. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear. Nothing. Just pure silence. She didn't even feel her body convulsing and twisting and thrashing.

The pain seemed like days. In reality, it was only a few hours. But that was still a fairly long time; depending on how you look at it. The pain seemed to grow worse, if that was considered possible. The screaming didn't stop. The thrashing kept on going. Getting more violent, it would seem. Sakura kept wondering if they were prolonging this torture just to make it a painful death.

Finally, the pain seemed to recide. She could feel her toes and fingers. The pain left her body slowly until all that hurt was her chest area, centering on her heart. She twitched her fingers a bit. Sakura felt relieved that she could feel _something._ The thought ran away when she felt her heart burn and beat so fast, that she thought it would explode in her ribcage. The fire that she felt spread across her body in a blast. It was only a few seconds. But it still burned. It was gone altogether now.

But her mind went blank.

She couldn't remember anything.

She opened her eyes in panic.

Emerald met onyx.

Darkness overcame her once again.

Itachi came into her consciousness. Which she was asleep, he was choosing memories to put into her head. He replaced all the memories of Konoha out, and Akatsuki in. Deidara was Sakura's best friend, Sasori was her "onii-san", Kisame was her buddy/rival, everything. The only memory that couldn't be erased, was too permanent and etched into her mind, was Team 7. Itachi made sure to keep it concealed and every now and then, he would conceal that memory again if it ever wore out. He made sure to put himself as her sensei and forced alot of techniques into her mind. That way, she would know what he taught her to lower suspicion. After all, they were aiming for her to believe that she was with Akatasuki all her life.

Itachi finished fixing the memories and he left her conscience. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall for support. The Sharigan takes alot out of you.

Deidara had teary eyes at the gruesome actions they did. It was inevitable. _Shikata ga nai. _It can't be helped.

Sasori glanced at Deidara. Deidara was the most emotional one in the Akatsuki. Sasori stared at the pinkette's sleeping face.

Akatsuki was just an organization. They weren't evil. They're just ninjas taking orders from their leader. They don't question orders. Konohagakure, it's the same, right?

**yes. Veryyy sucky ending. and HEY! don't blame me! this is a HUGE improvement compared to the last two chapters! i know, i know. TT-TT**

**i'll do longer chapters.**

**just as long as you guys stay reviewing. **

**because i'd REALLY hate it if i was writing this fic without the satisfaction of knowing that my readers like it. :D**

**so yeah! REVIEW!**

**Hoshi**_**!**_


End file.
